


Casual Affair

by thatonekeyboard



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Collaboration, Coming Out, Filming, Fluff, M/M, YouTube, t for language, unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonekeyboard/pseuds/thatonekeyboard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple drabbles of how Dan and Phil may come out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Affair

Phil fiddled with the camera until the light flickered on. He jumped into the frame - onto his bed - and smiled.

“Hey guys!” He greeted, giving a half-wave. “Was that weird? That felt weird. Do I normally do a wave?” He asked himself, looking down slightly. “Yeah, yeah I do,” He confirmed.

He looked back up at the camera and laughed. “Sorry about that! You guys mentioned on a livestream a few weeks ago that you wanted me to make a video without cutting anything out. So this is gonna be a pretty short one.

“We’ve got new merch!” He bounced on the bed. “It’s really silly, actually, but I think it looks cool.” He stood up in front of the camera and pulled on his shirt to better display it. “Do you like it? It’s Emo Goose!”

He sat back down and grabbed the tee lying next to him in bed. When he glanced back to the camera, he realized he’d scooted halfway out of the frame. He readjusted and held the new shirt up. “Also this is a screenshot from “Big Hero Six”. It’s the picture Dan took when we saw it in the cinema!”

It was a simple design - just a black shirt with the words “Technician 1” and “Technician 2” and their names. Phil thought it was great, even though Dan thought it made them seem cocky.

They both agreed to wear it ironically.

“We have a couple more things, which you can find on phananddilshop.com-” He stopped, let out a laugh, and tried to remind himself to slow down, “-I mean danandphilshop.com,” He corrected.

“I’m just really excited, sorry guys,” He said again.

“Okay! I guess it’s time for the announcement.” He raised a finger and frowned seriously. “I think I’m gonna need moral support for this.”

_‘Please don’t be naked, please don’t be on the loo.’_

“Dan!?” He shouted through the walls of their apartment. “Can you come help me film?”

_‘PLEASE DON’T BE NAKED, PLEASE DON’T BE ON THE LOO.’_

Dan replied after a second. “Yeah, I’ll be right there!”

Phil flashed a thumbs up at the camera and bit his lip without realizing it. He hadn’t told Dan his plan to make an uncut video, but, if everything went according to his (poorly thought-out and ill-conceived) plan, it would be okay.

Dan strode through the door and sat on the bed next to Phil. Their legs were touching, but it wasn’t in the frame.

Speaking of the frame, Dan was halfway out of it.

“So what did you need help-”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait,” Phil fretted. He shuffled over on the bed, with his eyes on the camera’s screen, and pulled Dan closer to him. It was completely familiar, so Dan complied without a question. He probably thought it was going to get edited out.

“You’re sitting on the dumb screenshot shirt,” Dan teased.

Phil laughed, pulled it out from under himself, and threw it at Dan. He grabbed it before it could mess up his ever-important hair and tossed it to the ground.

“That wasn’t funny,” Dan said, laughing.

Phil grinned and looked back at the camera. Before he could say anything, Dan poked him in the shoulder.

It always surprised him when he saw comments on their videos, girls screaming (or rather, typing-in-all-caps) about them brushing shoulders or poking each other. Really they were very touchy with each other, had been since 2009. He supposed the majority of it had been cut out of their videos.

“So what do you need help with?” Dan repeated.

Phil bumped their shoulders together. “You’ll get it, just-just shh. I’m about to make an announcement.”

Dan did his scoff-laugh in the back of his throat, and turned to face the camera.

“Anyway guys, this is Dan,” Phil made a _Ta-Da_ motion with his hands, and watching the screen as Dan rolled his eyes. “He’s my boyfriend,” He introduced simply.

Dan turned to look at him, eyes bright and smile even brighter. Phil smiled back, and their happiness bounced off each other’s, making the air feel warm around them.

Dan laughed. “That’s cute. What’s your announcement?” He asked.

“That!” Phil gestured towards the camera, “I’m making a video without any cuts,” He explained.

Dan’s eyes widened and his cheeks reddened, but his smile didn’t falter.

“You’re serious?” He asked incredulously. “You’re big announcement is that we fuck?”

Phil was so happy, he didn’t even remember to scold his boyfriend for swearing.

But it did remind him that they were filming a video. He raised his finger again, defensively. “It wasn’t the only thing!”

Dan just looked at him, unconvinced. “Oh, _real-_ ”

“I talked about merch!” Phil argued playfully.

Once again, he had to refocus his attention on the camera. “Anyway, I guess that’s it! If you want to subscribe to Dan, me, or our gaming channel, or buy our merch, the links will be on the screen or in the description. This week’s Draw Phil Naked is…”

They both quieted for a moment.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Dan said. Phil looked over. Dan was still smiling like he couldn’t believe what was happening.

Phil pecked him on the lips. “Is it okay?” He asked quickly. “Sorry I didn’t warn you I kind of wanted to surprise you and it’ll be Valentine’s Day Saturday and I thought it would be cute?” He rambled.

Dan chuckled, “You…” He started. He tapered off, in favor of kissing Phil, but resumed speaking after a second. “Thank God for Myspace.”

**Author's Note:**

> *will be edited over the span of a few days
> 
> a second chapter, that my fellow phan-shipper, imyoursociallyawkwardfriend (you can find her on tumblr with the same user) will be writing will be uploaded soon. stay tuned!
> 
> title is a not-so-subtle ripoff of panic! at the disco's song by the same name. like, it really isn't subtle at all.
> 
> (also the idea of phil making/uploading an uncut video is something he mentioned on his livestream on january 24th)


End file.
